Update Archive/24/13
I noticed I haven't actually given any ADMINISTRATIVE orders yet, so here they are. These scenes happen after the meeting with Thaumas. I walk the corridors of the Violet Citadel, thinking back to the talks with the Tirasians. A strange breed, they are. Time to put them into use. At one turn, when no one is looking, I blanket myself with an enchantment which will make everyone ignore who I am, merely seeing a faceless passer-by instead. Under the guise of the spell, I quickly walk to the front doors of the building and enter the bristling city. My steps through the masses of people are quick and resolved; I know where I am going. Soon I arrive to a fancy inn. I enter and, showing the owner a small silver ring with the right symbol in it, walk right through into a small private room. There is a man in a heavy cloak there. He does not know who I am, I do not care who he is. I put three leather pouches and a letter on the table. I point at the largest pouch. "You will travel to Ravenholdt and hire an assassin with the money in that pouch. The target, his location and the preferred time of assassination are written in the letter." I pause for a moment. "The exact sum of gold in the payment is there as well. It will be known if you have stolen any." The man nods and I continue: "Your salary, eight hundred gold coins, is in the second pouch. The smallest one contains a spell. One day after you leave Ravenholdt, you will scatter the dust within behind you and anyone following you will lose track." The man studies the pouches a moment, and I study him. Truly fitting to his profession, he does not look like a person from any one nation: his clothes are Lordaeronian, his face looks Tirasian and the knife on his belt is of Hesperian design. As he speaks, he reveals an Alteracian accent. "I will do this, mister." I nod my head and smile. "I appreciate it." As I turn and leave the building, I go through the contents of the letter inside my head. Target: The King of Kul Tiras Location: On or near Fenris Isle. Time: Immediately before, during or immediately after the Summertide Conference. The hit will probably fail. It does not matter. What matters is that it will look like the Lightists are behind it. In the eyes of history, Hesperia is dragged into war against its will, having its sensible neighbours attacked brutally by those horrible foreigners. Four thousand gold coins is a small price for that. After arriving back in the citadel, I seek out Ulyssan, the rebel of Kirin Mora mage who joined me the day I initiated the creation of the Alliance. I need him for two things. No, three. Soon I find him in a workshop, working on the positioning of wizards in upcoming battles. While it is standard military practice to do so, I find it useless, so I do not feel bad about interrupting him. "Ulyssan. I have an important task for you," I speak. The young wizard almost jumps out of surprise. "Uh, yes, sir," he stutters as I walk across the room and sit on the opposite side of the table. I take out a piece of rusty metal from my pocket and place it between us. The young man stares at the object for a moment. "Ulyssan, what is this?" I ask. He hesitates a moment before saying: "It's a piece of metal, sir." I nod. "It's just a piece of rusty metal. Nothing more. But now, see what happens." I place a hand on the thing and release magic. The metal lets out a sickening grinding noise, making me bite my teeth together. After about ten seconds, I stop and raise my hand. The metal is replaced by fine shiny powder. "This is the exact same metal, it hasn't changed its being," I explain, pointing a finger at the pile. "But it's powderised AND, this is the important part, each grain of this powder is covered in jagged edges. Should anyone get this in their eyes, they will lose their sight in mere moments. Should anyone breathe this, they will surely cough blood for hours before dying in pain. Even skin contact can be life-threatening accourding to my estimates." The man's face is now white with shock. I put a hand on his shoulder. "I want you to select five magi to form a unit which makes this powder for military uses. With a little effort, we can propel a large barrel of it on the top of an enemy army and make it explode, showering them all in it. Or just release it and change the direction of the wind to blow at our foes. I trust you can do this?" He stammers a little. "I, uh, yes, I, sir." "Good," I say and smile. "There's another thing. As you well know, the great conference between nations is being held in about a week. I am taking you with me to testify against Archmage Dosantos and the Kirin Mora." I leave without allowing him to reply. This should be interesting. Next I go inside the Vault, where magical objects of all kinds lie. I remembered the existence of one last night. The time has come to unearth it. The guards eye me questioningly. They do not question my authority to enter the Vault, but they do question my reasons for doing so. I do not speak to them. Inside, I walk the small corridors, looking at the objects on both sides. They all technically belong to me, but most of them are of questionable origins and uses, so I can not tap into this resource node often. The Galechain I gave to Zinizar was taken from here. There is another thing, but it hasn't been used in two hundred years now. I know it is here, but I do not know where it is. I browse through the trinkets, staffs, wands, amulets, rings, swords, shields, orbs, cubes and what have you. Eventually I find it, a solid black granite orb with no features in it except a single white streak running from top to bottom. The Legion Stone. I take it into my hands and pour my magic into it. A warmth pours into my palms as I feel my mind being linked into another. I calm myself before mentally announcing myself to the person on the other end of the telepathic connection. ' General Perinany, are you there? This is Javali, the current leader of Dalaran. The Violet Citadel needs protection once again. ' For a moment, nothing happens. Then the thoughts of the Perinany Legion's leader echo in my head. 'I am listening.' Technically he wasn't, but I decided not to point out. ' Nations all across Lordaeron are showing increasing hostility to Dalaran for giving worshippers of the Pagan Gods equal rights to others. The Perinany Legion is required to protect its Patron State from possible attacks. ' 'The Pact only requires the Perinany bloodline to protect humanity from inhuman monsters, nothing more.' I nod despite knowing he can't see it. 'Yes. I am not demanding this of you because the Pact requires you to do it. I ask of you as another person, protect Dalaran from its enemies.' continues from here. If you do not know what the Perinany Legion is, I'll tell you on the other thread. With that done, I walk into the Port. It is time for the first meeting of the Council of Hesperia. It is a few hours before sunset now. Time sure does fly. All the leaders who agreed to form the Alliance have enough magic at their hands to allow us to hold council-meetings without going through the effort of travelling in the same location. How lovely. I prepare for the mass-contact, listing the things I want accomplished in this council-meeting in my mind: -I will be chosen to officially represent the entire Alliance of Hesperia in the great conference. -The possible military alliance with Kul Tiras will be given approval by the council. -All members of the Alliance will declare war on the Kirin Mora. -All members will outlaw "extreme religious groups" (namely, all branches of the witch hunters) and all forms of religious persecution. -All members will agree to increase their military presence as a precaution to future foreign aggression. continues from here. Category:Updates Category:By Kerrah